A dream is a wish your heart makes
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Dicen que soñar es desear. Tristan no sueña con su Isolda, porque él desea a la Julieta de otro Romeo. Pero sus sueños no se hacen realidad porque los sueños, sueños son. Trory, triste y frustrado. Rated por vocabulario y connotaciones.


Summary: _Dicen que soñar es desear. Tristan no sueña con su Isolda, porque él desea a la Julieta de otro Romeo. Pero sus sueños no se hacen realidad porque los sueños, sueños son. Trory, triste y frustrado._

Disclaimer: _nada me pertenece. Ni Chad Michael Murray ni el poder decirle de volver a las Gilmore ahora que ha terminado de grabar la segunda temporada de Agent Carter._ _Lo sé, "nothing in my life is fair"._

Sí, he tenido de fondo " _A dream is a wish your heart makes_ " escribiendo esto. No estoy loca, solo echo de menos a Tristan Dugrey, sus sonrisillas burlonas, sus aires chulescos y arrogantes y su forma de decir "Mary". Deberían haberle dado una oportunidad a la tan maravillosa e interesante pareja que formaban él y Rory. Eeeeen fin...

OoOoO

Duncan y Bowman se reían de cualquier tontería que hubiera dicho segundos antes y escuchó sonar el timbre. Les dio un golpe (masculino, dominante) a ambos con camaradería en el estómago a modo de despedida y se dirigió hacia su taquilla a cambiar de libros para la próxima clase.

Caminaba con pasotismo por los pasillos de Chilton, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón tan caro y la mochila colgada de cualquier forma sobre el hombro derecho, como si fuera el amo y señor del lugar silbando una canción que no conseguía identificar pero que le sonaba muchísimo, cuando la vio a lo lejos.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, estaba de espaldas. Pero _sabía_ que era ella. Su postura, su cuerpo, su estar. Su taquilla, por Dios santo, ya no solamente porque la situaba al lado de la de Paris, sino por la de fotografías y libros que acumulaba en ella, tan llena y tan diferente de la del resto de chicas de aquel instituto.

Se dirigió hasta ella, dejando caer a unos pasos la mochila de forma descuidada.

-Mary-la llamó.

Ella cerró la taquilla suspirando con resignación y armándose de paciencia antes de girarse a verlo. Ya podía imaginarla frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo ese mohín con los labios.

-Me llamo Ror...

Pero no pudo cómo se llamaba. No dejó que lo dijera, empotrándola ferozmente contra la taquilla y ahogando su nombre con sus labios, mientras la agarraba posesivamente del pelo.

 _¿Qué haces, animal? Es tu Mary_ , se gritó mentalmente, suavizando el beso, pero sin dejar de sostenerla contra sí mismo, contra los casilleros metálicos.

Rory empezó a responderle, acariciándolo con la boca y recorriendo con sus manos los hombros, masajeándole inconscientemente la nuca mientras él profundizaba el beso.

Lo atrajo más hacia ella de la corbata, con una sonrisa juguetona mordiéndose el labio inferior sin perder esa cara de niña buena y esos ojazos azules que hacían estragos con su pulso.

Podía escuchar de fondo la vida de Chilton continuar, ajena a ese momento tan suyo, a lo que ambos estaban sintiendo y entregándose. Madeline y Louise cuchicheando a sus espaldas y Paris refunfuñando y bufando como un gato molesto para que se apartaran y buscaran "un hotel".

Se separaron, por la falta de oxígeno, sonriéndose el uno al otro... y entonces sonó el despertador. Su puñetero e irritante despertador.

Lo apagó de un manotazo y jadeó todavía medio dormido y _contento_ del recuerdo. Pero no feliz, no sabiendo que ella solo besaba así al paleto de pueblo que tenía por novio, y no a él.

Iría a clase, como todos los días, y la vería tomar apuntes sacando levemente la lengua al escribir concentrada lo que el profesor de la asignatura dijera. Sonaría el timbre e iría a recoger sus cosas a la taquilla, a cambiar de libros. Él la llamaría "Mary" y ella voltearía a verlo molesta, respondiéndole que se llamaba Rory.

Pero, como todos los días, él la dejaría terminar su nombre. No se atrevería a besarla contra las taquillas hasta que ambos perdieran el sentido porque quiere hacer bien las cosas con ella, aunque no sabe cómo, porque Rory Gilmore es diferente. No la besaría porque sale con Dean y porque no siente lo mismo que él por ella.

Madeline y Louise no cuchichearían por verlos besarse en público, sino por escucharle tararear la canción de la Cenicienta (alegando no sé qué sobre su sensibilidad masculina y no sé qué mierdas más) y Paris le pediría amable y encantadoramente que se apartara de su taquilla -en la que está apoyado con la elegancia propia de la estirpe Dugrey- mientras le dedica insultos bíblicos a la pobre adicta a la cafeína de Stars Hollows.

No la besaría porque los sueños... sueños son, por mucho que duela despertarse y descubrir que no se hacen realidad; por mucho que lo desee tu corazón y te haga levantarte todas las mañanas.

OoOoO

 **N/A** : _¿se nota mucho que echo de menos la serie? Me consuela pensar que en nada tendremos cuatro estaciones más... pero me desquicia que Tristan no vuelva al reparto. La vida no es justa. De todas formas, espero que haya gustado._


End file.
